


Art  Post #1 for TJRBB/What Happened Between Then And Now ?

by michira_70



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michira_70/pseuds/michira_70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three can be an even number if all the parts complete each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art  Post #1 for TJRBB/What Happened Between Then And Now ?

This is my first time doing a Big Bang and it's all [](http://qafmaniac.livejournal.com/profile)[**qafmaniac**](http://qafmaniac.livejournal.com/) 's fault. I hope you guys like it. :)

Here is the artwork I made for "What Happened Between Then And Now ?" by [](http://moodwriter.livejournal.com/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.livejournal.com/) @ [](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**tjrbigbang**](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/)

 **Summary:** Three can be an even number if all the parts complete each other.  
 **Type:** angst, romance, threesome  
 **Pairing:** Tommy/Sauli/Adam

 **LINK TO FIC MASTER POST:** [What Happened Between Then And Now ? by ](http://moodwriter.livejournal.com/112150.html)[](http://moodwriter.livejournal.com/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.livejournal.com/)  
 **LINK TO FIC @ AO3:** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522667)  
 **LINK TO FIC @ TJRBB:** [Here](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/5003.html)

Please go and read this amazing, wonderful story and leave the author some love. It was a pleasure to work with and for you, bb. ♥♥♥

[](http://michira-70.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/281/84556)

 

 

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=banner52-moodwriter.jpg)

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=minibanner2-moodwriter.jpg)

 

 

 

 

[](http://michira-70.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/281/84860)

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=divider8-moodwriter.jpg)

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=divider9-moodwriter.jpg)

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=divider4-moodwriter.jpg)

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=divider3-moodwriter.jpg)

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=divider2-moodwriter.jpg)

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=divider1-moodwriter.jpg)

 

 

 

 

[](http://michira-70.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/281/85091)

NOT SHAREABLE!

[](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=icon22-moodwriter.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=icon212-moodwriter.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=icon202-moodwriter.jpg)

[](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=icon16-moodwritwer.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=icon142-moodwritwer-1.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=icon13-moodwriter.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=icon112-moodwriter.jpg)

SHAREABLE!

[](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=icon8-moodwriter.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=icon2-moodwritwer.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-What%20happened%20between%20then%20and%20now-moodwrite/?action=view&current=icon0-moodwriter.jpg)

 

 

 

 

[](http://michira-70.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/281/85473)

ALL SHAREABLE!

_1024x798, click for bigger_  
[ ](http://www.4shared.com/photo/2Jtdiwkf/wallpaper1-moodwriter.html)

_1280x1024, click for bigger_  
[ ](http://www.4shared.com/photo/OV8Py8dP/wallpaper2-moodwriter.html)

_1680x1050, click for bigger_  
[ ](http://www.4shared.com/photo/EOnzKWpS/wallpaper3-moodwriter.html)

 

A big thank you to the wonderful mods of TJRBB for putting this together. Especially to my swiveling hip twin Tita! Without you, I wouldn't have done this, ILY ♥!


End file.
